No Restraints
by young4eva
Summary: this little fanfic takes place a few weeks after the "sexy" santana confession. santana finds out that artie is cheating on brittany.
1. Chapter 1

Santana held her arm up for permission to go to the bathroom. But of course, it was just so she could get out of class for a few minutes. She walked down the hall slowly, with her destination set in place. As she neared closer to the hallway in which the bathroom was, she heard someone talking.

The closer she got, the more she could make out what was being said. She turned the corner to see Artie and Tina talking. Santana automatically backed up around the corner, to hear what was being said.

"Tina, I feel guilty, but at the same time the longer it goes on, I just don't care." Artie spoke quietly.

"Oh my god, he is cheating on Brit." Santana thought to herself.

"I know Artie, I feel the same way. Listen, I need to get back to class. So will I see you afterschool?" Tina whispered.

"Of course woman." Artie replied.

Tina quickly kissed Artie and walked towards Santana's hiding spot.

"Oh crap! What do I do?" Santana thought again.

So she quickly rounded the corner, knocking into Tina.

"Oh Santana! I am so sorry." Tine apologized quickly, not making eye contact with Santana.

Santana brushed herself off. "It's fine, just watch where you are going next time Asian." Santana brushed past Tina and darted her eyes to the back of Artie's head, who was already at the end of the other hallway.

Santana immediately though about Brittany and what Artie was doing to her, and Brit had no clue.

Of course Santana was hurt but her best friend after confessing her love to her a few weeks back, but she still loved her and didn't want her to get hurt. Even if it did mean helping out her relationship with Artie.

So her pace quickened, and in no time at all she caught up with Artie. Stopping his wheel chair with her foot, and placing both her hands on the arm rests of his chair, leaning over to come nose to nose with him.

"Wheels, fancy meeting you here." She smirked, raising her eyebrows. "I have a question to ask you."

He gulped, looked up to meet her eyes. "I don't know what class Brittany has right now, sorry." He tried to roll away but Santana had a firm grip on his wheelchair.

"That not what I was going to ask." She rolled her eyes. "She has Spanish by the way, some boyfriend you are." She scoffs.

"So then….what did you need?" He asks quietly.

"Does Brit know?"

Artie gives her a questioning but nervous look.

"Does she know about your little after school flings with lady Asian?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He looks around, hoping for an escape.

"Oh come on! I heard you guys just now. This better stop now, because Brittany wont figure 'this' out on her own, she has too much trust in people to know their stabbing her in the back, so that's why I am here." Santana stares intensely into his eyes, like she was trying to burn a hole through his head.

"Where are you going with this Santana?"

"I am not going to tell her, but if you hurt her, I won't restrain myself from hitting a cripple. This is you first and only warning wheels." Santana stands up straight, crossing her arms across her chest. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." He quickly rolls away down the hall, not once looking back at her.

"God I hate him even more now." She says to herself.

Yeah he is the sole reason that Santana isn't with Brittany right now, but if she couldn't be with Brit, then she would hope someone else would treat her good.

Santana fiddles with her lock, trying to get it open.

"Urgghh. Why does this have to be so freaking stubborn!" She yelled, making some freshman look at her like some science experiment.

Next thing she knew, Brittany appeared next to her. "Hey." She smiled softly, the kind of smile that would make Santana weak in the knees. "Did the goblins rig your locker again?"

This comment could only make her smile. "Yeah, they did. Finally!" She yelled out, opening her locker to put her Biology textbook in.

"So I was wondering….we haven't hung out a lot lately, do you want to get ice cream after school?" Brittany asks, with a look like she was afraid of her response.

"You're not hanging out with your boyfriend?" The shorter girl asked, with resentment in her voice. She turns to face Brittany. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off just now….sure, I would love to get ice cream with you. I will meet you there after Glee club."

Brittany's face lit up. "Thank you so much San!" She hugs her and takes off towards her next class.

"Um Britt?" Santana calls after her.

The blonde turns quickly to her. "Yes?"

"You have English. That way." Santana points in the opposite direction the blonde was going.

"Oh, what would I do without you?" Brittany laughs.

"Not get to class?" Santana returns the laugh.

Santana sat at a picnic bench outside of the ice cream store. It was sunny outside, and she had she huge sunglasses on.

Brittany pulled up in her car, jumping out quickly running towards Santana.

Yes they just had Glee, but they never sit together anymore, not since Artie came into the picture.

"Here, I got your favorite." Santana handed her a cone, of strawberry.

"Thank you." Brittany smiled big. "Nice glasses."

"They are my favorite." She smiled back. "So where is stubbles…eeer Artie?"

"He said he had plans, so I am guessing he is at Pucks house playing Halo." Brittany had a disappointed look on her face.

"Or he is cheating on you…." Santana mumbles into her ice cream.

"What?" Brittany asked, as she ate her ice cream.

"Um, nothing." Santana said quickly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask me anything." The latina smiled.

"I know I asked you before, but are you mad at me? We used to be really close…" Brittany looked into Santana's sunglasses, hoping she could see her brown eyes.

"Britt, I could never be mad." She half smiled, at the question that she didn't want to answer.

Brittany reached across the table, to take Santana's sunglasses off. "I want to see your brown eyes. I love them."

Santana sighed, letting her eyes meet Brittany's.

"So you don't hate me?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, I could never ever hate you. Don't you remember a few weeks ago? Landslide."

"How could I forget? I am not that stupid." Brittany let her emotion in her face fall.

"Who said you were stupid?" Santana let her voice rise.

"Never mind…." Brittany let her voice fade out.

"So you said Artie is with Puck?" Santana asked again.

"I think. Why? You never care what Artie does." Brittany handed Santana her sunglasses back.

"Nothing, listen I had fun but I really need to get home." The latina stood up suddenly.

Brittany followed her lead. "I miss you San." The blonde looked like she was going to cry.

"Britt, I didn't mean to make you upset." She walks over to Brittany's side of the table.

"I miss you. I miss our visits to the duck pond, you lady kisses, how you make sure I go to the right class…." She softly hugs the latina.

"I need to go." She pulls from Brittany's embrace, leaving her alone as she drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

After running away from her best friend at the ice cream store, Santana felt like crap. She felt guilty for doing that to Brittany, and for lying to her about Artie.

Now it is the next morning, and Santana makes her way to the Cheerio's locker room, to clean out the rest of her stuff from her locker. Before she leaves she looks into the bathroom mirror to make sure no damage is done to her hair. As she does this she hears a quiet sobbing coming from one of the stalls.

"If that is Quinn reading a pregnancy test…I swear to god, kill me now."

The sobbing quiets, to complete silence. "San?"

It was Brittany.

"Britt?" She walks to the stall but it is locked. "Britt, honey can you open the door please."

A few seconds later the door opens to reveal a teary eyed blonde.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks taking Brittany's hand, and with her free hand wiping off the stray tears flowing down her best friends face.

"I saw…..I saw…"

"Britt please just spit it out."

"I saw Artie with Tina. They were making out." She choked out, followed by a waterfall of tears.

"I know….errr…" Santana caught herself, hoping that Brittany didn't notice but the blonde did.

"What? Did you know about them?"

"Well, sort of. I saw them yesterday." She felt ashamed. "I told Artie to stop, but he obviously didn't take my threat seriously." Santana felt her blood boil, seeing Brittany cry like this.

"I feel so… betrayed. I feel like nothing."

"I told him if he ever hurt you…." Santana let go of Brittany's hand and stared at the door. "Stay here."

Brittany grabbed her wrist before she could walk off. "What are you doing?"

"Something I need to do." She pulled from Brittany's grasp and stormed out the door with Brittany quickly losing ground behind the Latina.

An enraged Santana practically ran into the Glee room to be welcomed with stares.

"Stubbles!" She balled her hand.

"Santana?"

Before anyone could stop her she shoved Arties wheelchair over and punched him square in the jaw before being pulled off him by Puck and Finn.

"I said I would show no restraints. I warned you about hurting Brittany!" She was being dragged towards a chair. "Let me go!" she slipped from the football players grasps and ran at Artie again, this time hitting his glasses, causing a huge gash on her hands.

This time she was being restrained by a blonde. Brittany stepped in front of Santana, holding her shoulders. "San…it's over. It think he got your point."

Mr. Shue stood next to the girls. "I think you should probably go home Santana."

She felt the room go silent, and all eyes were on her.

"Fine…" She backed up a few steps before turning completely and walking out of the room. she didn't bother getting her homework from her locker, instead she just went to her car and went home.

She knew she should probably call Brittany to see if she was okay, but she knew the blonde would be disappointed that she took care of Artie violently. She thought she would just text Britt, but she left her phone in her locker.

So instead she cleaned her severely cut up hand, and went to bed.

She didn't sleep for more than two hours before she was woken up. There was a quiet tapping on her window. It got louder, the longer she took to see who it was.

She jumped at the sudden sound, thudding on the floor.

"Jesus mother…." She went to her window, and pulled back the curtain to reveal a familiar face.

"Brit?" She unlocked the window, sliding it open. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you….did I wake you? I didn't mean to, but your window was locked."

"So if it was open you were just going to waltz in here?" She laughed slightly, making room for Brittany to crawl through into her room.

Santana sat on her bed, crossing her legs, Brittany did the same.

"Are you mad at me?" Brittany asked, looking down at her hands.

"No, of course not. Why?"

"I called and text you like a million times."

"Oh, sorry about that. I left my phone at school by accident."

She reached at put her hand on the taller girls arm. "Are you okay? I know I was a bad friend…"

"No, you are my best friend, and you beat up a boy…a crippled boy for me. Which you didn't have to do by the way. He is in a wheel chair San…" Brittany took Santana's injured hand in her own, rubbing her hand slowly over the bandage.

"I'm sorry. I guess me getting my hand cut open was a sign I didn't need to hit him the second time." She laughed lightly.

"Does it hurt?" Brittany asked, kissing her hand lightly.

"Well not anymore, now that you did that." She let her eyes meet Brittany's, melting into her blue eyes.

"Really?" the blonde moved slowly to Santana, coming mere centimetres away from her face. "Does anything else hurt?"

Santana felt her heart pick up pace as Brittany moved closer.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I was scared…" Brittany said, now lowering her head.

"I would say it didn't hurt…but I would be lying." She felt tears roll in her eyes.

"I wish I could kiss your heart, so I could make it feel better." She smiled, as she continued to run her hand over Santana's.

"My heart?" She smiled at the comment.

"You said earlier you wouldn't show any restraints. Do you have any right now?"

"What do you mean?" The latina asked, sitting up straighter.

"Like if I kiss you right now. Will you get angry and hit someone?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She said, making Brittany's eyes open wide.

The blonde leaned in slowly connecting her lips with the brunette. Keeping it simple, something they weren't accustomed to.

Brittany pulled away. "I missed your sweet lady kisses."

"Do you have any…idea how hard it is to see you with him?"

"Don't worry about that now. I am yours now…proudly so. If you will still have me?" Brittany ran her hands through Santana's hair.

"Of course I will. Like I said before, you're the only one I want to be with." She smiled and kissed Brittany quickly on the cheek.

"I love you." Brittany smiled wide and took her best friends hand.


End file.
